Something different
by My Harlequin Romance
Summary: Set before Rip, this explains how everything kicked off Finished
1. New life

_Okay, after finishing Rip and Revenge is sweet, I began to think about something. What if you, the readers, want to know more about Jemma, Faith and the events that finally lead up to the Russian Ripper murders. So, here you go! Everything you need to know is here. I only own Jemma, remember that peeps.

* * *

_

**SOMETHING DIFFERENT**

"Faith!"

No reply.

"Faith!"

Still nothing.

Tala had just about enough of his girlfriend ignoring him. In his point of view, he hadn't walked all the way to her house, for her to ignore him.

He found Faith on her garden wall, watching something. Tala climbed up beside her. "Didn't you hear me calling you?" Tala asked.

"Someone new is moving in." was the only reply Tala got. The red head turned to look at a large white van, before seeing a car pull up behide it.

* * *

"We're here!" 

"Whoopie."

My mother turned to look at me. "Honey, would it kill you to be more hapy once in a while?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Possible." I muttered, unbuckling the seatbelt.

The name is Jemma Aeris Scott, and I'm an Emo freak with a bad temper. Well at the moment. You see me and my family have only recently moved from London, England, to here, Russia. Where in my life did I piss off any gods?

I sighed, and pushed the boot up. "Honey, what are you getting?" My mother asked. None of your business, you stupid bitch!

"Frank!" I yelled back instead. My mother screamed.

"You brought that Vile thing with you?" she asked, walking towards the boot with my dad. I looked hurt.

"Frank is not a vile thing. Scorpions have feelings too!" I snapped back and pulled a clean tank out of the car.

* * *

My room, is small. Very small. Not that I'm complaining. Okay, I will complain about one thing. 

The paint. Sickly pale purple.

I guess you're wondering to why we moved my England to Russia. Well, it goes a little something like this. My father, Sean William Scott, is a police officer. He got the job of Detective Inspector, and had to move to Russia. I was kind of thrilled.

A new life.

Then, when it came to letting go of the only person, who would care about me, I hated it.

Well welcome to my life.

* * *

"What are you guys looking at?" 

Tala looked down, to see his best friend Kai, standing with his arm crossed his chest.

"Oh hey Kai. Someone new moved in." Tala smiled, still sitting on the wall. Kai joined him.

"So what do they look like?" The colder Russian asked. Faith pointed to a young man, moving boxes out of a car.

"You see that man. The girl had dark purple eyes just like him." she began, then pointed to a young woman. "And the girl's hair is dark blue, just like hers." Faith finished.

_'Keep your love inside the kitchen,  
You can feed me anything.  
Leave the feathers on the chicken,  
Peel the leather from your skin.'_

"Nice taste in music." Faith smirked.

* * *

Finally, everything is done. It was half past 6 when everything was finished, which gave me some time to read. I lay down on my bed, then felt something crawling over my arm. Looking down, I was greeted by Frank. 

I carefully picked him up and placed him back in his tank. "Don't get out again. You know what mother's like." I smiled.

Okay, so I talk to an animal.

Sue me!

* * *

_So, what ya think? _


	2. Early sunrise in Russia

"Honey! Time to get up!"

Oh great. Why can't she leave me to sleep?

"Honey!"

I grabbed hold of my cover and pulled it over my head. "Piss off!" I yelled, but it was muffled by my cover. I heard my dad's voice.

"Squirt, time to go to school!"

I groaned, but got up. "Okay dad!" I called back. I could see the look on my mother's face. She could never get my up in the morning. Frank bashed against the tank, eyeing me carefully. I scratched the side of my head, and stared back.

"What are you looking at?" I snickered, getting up and grabbing hold of my cover. I dunno why, But I've always been in the habit of making my room look at least a bit tidy. Frank bashed against the tank again.

"Okay, okay. I'm not even dressed yet." I muttered. Why did I call my scorpion Frank? Let's just say he has a lot of personatily.

Okay, what to wear on my first day of new school? I grabbed hold of a Tank top, with _Don't like what you see?_ on the front and, _Kiss my ass!_ on the back. With I grabbed my favourtie dark blue tartan trousers, and a pair of blue and black arm warmers.

* * *

"You are not going dress like that." 

I poured myself some Cheerios, ignoring my mother's ranting. She's like this every morning. My mother thinks I have a mental problem, while my dad tells me to act myself.

This is me, so deal with it.

I looked at the time, dumped my bowl and spoon in the washing bowl, grabbed my bag and walked towards the door.

"Adios!" I called, and was gone.

* * *

"Students." 

The class was utter chaos. No-one was listening to the overly happy red haired teacher. I watched her eye twitch.

"**STUDENT**!"

Everyone was quiet. I stared at her shock. The teacher coughed, then pointed at me. "Now, we havea new student starting today. Why don't you introduct yourself." The teacher smiled. I sigh, rolling my eyes at the same time.

So, where to begin?

"My name is Jemma Aeris Scott. Yes my hair is naturally dark blue and yes my yes are naturally dark purple. I come from London, England where my father was a police officer. He got a job as a detective inspector, and we had to move to Russia. I love Scorpions and research everything about them. I also own a scorpion, called Frank, which I had from a baby. I love fantasy, Vampires and Horror movies. You can call me Emo, Freak or anything else. It wouldn't affect me, I've heard it before." I stopped suddenly.

"Nice to meet you Jemma. Why don't you take a seat next Faith. Faith raise your hand." The teacher ordered. A hand rose slowly, and I walked even slower over to the seat.

"Hi, I'm Faith Roskov." The girl smiled. I took in everything about her. Black hair that reached a little past her shoulders, and dark blue eyes. I nodded.

"Wanna hang round me at break?" Faith asked. What did I hav to lose, and I agreed.

* * *

"Okay, you see the group over there. They think they own this school. Michael is the leader. Top baseball player. He's dating Emily. Mariah is her best friend, with Hillary, Salima and Mariam." Faith explained. I sighed and nodded. 

"There you are."

We both turned round, to see two boys walking towards us. Faith smiled, and ran to the tall red head. "Tala, Kai, this is Jemma. She's gonna hang round with us." Faith introducted. Tala smiled, offering his hand.

"I'm Tala." he smiled. I shook his head. I looked at the shorter boy. He glared at me, and gave a slight _Hn_. Faith elbowed him. He glared at Faith, before offering his own hand.

"Kai." He muttered, then jerked his hand back quick. I did not like Kai then.


	3. Spork stabber

After break, we had English. And we were doing about poems.

Whoopie. I'm not a happy person, am I?

"Any thing can be poetry. Even songs. Now, I want you to write down a song, just part of it. When I called your name, I want you to tell us what the band and song are called, and to read the verse." The teacher smiled. She's called Miss Ayame. Everyone thinks she's seeing Mr Chapman, whoes a P.E teacher.

I began to think. Tala, who sat next to me and was the only person I knew, watched me tap my pen on the paper. "Just a word of advice, if you really wanna stir up trouble, think of something with swearing in." He whispered.

I smiled, and began to scribble something down. By the time I had finished, most people were still writing.

"Jemma, since you are new to the school, why don't you got first." Miss Ayame smiled. I smiled right back.

"The song is called, _honey, this mirror isn't big enough for the both of us_. The band is called, _My Chemical Romance_." I informed. Miss Ayame nodded her head, and everyone waited.

_"You'll invest yourself in me, we're not working out.  
And you can't keep my brother, and you won't fuck my friends,  
And we're not working out, we're not working out._

_This time I mean it, never mind the times I've seen it."_

There came a small murmour, and Miss Ayame rubbed her forehead. "Swearing is not allowed in this school, Jemma." she stated.

"But Miss, it's expressing the way I'm feeling." I battered my eye-lashes. Tala tried hard not to laugh.

* * *

Isat on my own, at lunch, poking a moldy chip. I swear it was gonna grow legs and run off. It would have more sense out of the two of us. Faith, Tala and Kai were with the headmaster. Something about causing trouble in Maths. Go them, I say. 

"So, you're the new girl, huh?"

I looked briefly over my shoulder, seeing Michael and his gang. I turned back to my chips, wondering whether to eat them or not. "That's be me." I curtly replied.

Michael's friend, a butch looking guy called Steve, leaned over a bit. "You're sitting on our table." he hissed. I shrugged.

"I don't see your name on it. Unless I wiped it off." I muttered, feeling uninterested. Michael sat next to me.

"Well, since your new, we'll let you off. Move." He ordered. I turned to face him.

"Kiss my ass!" I spat. Michael's eye brow twitched, and his gang whispered and laughed.

"Move it now." He ordered again.

"Kiss my ass! K-I-S-S M-Y A-S-S! Understand me now?" I asked. A plastic Spork was in my right hand. I was known around my old school for using a spork to stab victims.

Beware the deadly spork!

Michael stared hard at me, wondering if I was for real. "Just a quick question Michael. If your mother and fathe got a divorced, would they still be brother and sister?" I smirked. Michael hit the roof.

"You fucking Bitch! You think this is fucking funny?" he yelled. Everyone looked at us. I shook my head.

"I've seen Funny. This isn't it." I yawned. Michael was still standing, so I decided to make a new name for myself.

I stabbed him.

In the leg.

With the Spork.

The next thing I know, I'm standing outside the headmaster's office, while he's ranting and raving at Faith, Tala and Kai.


	4. Feeding time and scary scorpions

I wasn't alone for long. Faith was sent out of the headmaster's room, muttering somethig about the school system. Her eyes went wide.

"Jem? What you doing here?" she asked, sitting next to me. I gave a smile that would scare any normal sane person.

" Stabbed that Baseballer player." I giggled. Faith's eyes nearly fell out of her head.

"You stabbed Michael? With what?" she asked leaning closer. I pulled the deadly spork from my pocket.

"With my spork." I smiled. Faith burst out laughing, clapping her hands at my bravey.

* * *

"Hey honey. How was school?" 

Man, what is it with my mother? She's way to happy in the morning, and she alwasy wants to know about my day. My dad says it healthy for a mother to ask her daughter about her day.

I call it unhealthy.

I walked into the kitchen, and opened the fridge. "Okay, I guess." I muttered, pulling a large white tub, with _Frank's food. Get your slimey hands off!_ blazed across, out of the fridge. It's full of dead rodents and dead insects.

Don't blame me, it's what scorpion's eat!

My mother pulled a face, and turned back to the washing up. "Must you do that here?" she asked. I grabbed a clean plate from the draining board, nodding my head.

"Yeah." I bluntly replied.

* * *

I lazily threw Frank's food in his tank. It's really funny watching him attack it. I mean, he doesn't have a sting anymore, but he doesn't know that. I guess he doesn't care either. 

Once I had finished, feeding Frank, I turned on my _Playstation 2_ amd began to play _Mortal Kombat: Deception_. I got over the wall paint problem. With the space of two days, I've plastered every poster I own on the walls. I'm kind of proud of myself.

* * *

"She's in her room. It's the first one on the landing." 

Faith nodded her head, and dragging Her boyfriend and best friend behind her. "A spork?" Tala muttered, to which kai rolled his eyes.

"Yes Slow coach, a spork. How many times do I have to go over it." Faith called over her shoulder.

_"Okay, that's it! You fucking asked for it!"_

Faith, Tala and Kai stopped in their tracks. They stopped in front of a wooden door with different phrases on.

"Angry people need hugs...Or sharp objects." Tala read.

_"Oh it's on now. You are going down, you plastic bitch!"_

Faith opened the door and the first thing she saw was Frank. "Holy Cow." she whispered. Jemma stopped the game and looked towards the door.

"Hey guys." she called. Faith waved, and flopped down on Jemma's bed. Kai lent against the nearest wall, while Tala was still reading.

"I went to pick you a flower, but i was a venus fly trap and it bit my head, so I killed it and got you this blade of grass instead." Tala read another piece of paper stuck to the door.

"Sweet huh?" Jemma sighed. Tala poked it his head around the door.

"Holy shit what is that thing!" he yelled. Frank stared at Tala, raising his tail.

"That's Frank, my pet scorpion. Wanna hold him?" Jemma asked, in a child-like voice. She lifted the lid and reached inside. Jemma slowly picked Frank up by his tail, and placed his on her hand. Tala backed away.

"No way. What if he stings me. I might die!" Tala pointed out. jemma shook her head, then turned back to Frank's tank.

"Don't worry. I've had him since he was a baby, or near enough. He's had his sting taken out. He won't sting ya." Jemma smiled, and slipped Frank back in the tank. Tala sighed, while Faith giggled to herself.


	5. Be Free!

Tutor.

I hate it.

Really hate it.

The teacher is called Mr Clakson, and my god is he boring. He was talking about how many jobs he had had, before becoming a teacher.

I yawned, and looked out the window. A piece of paper was pushed towards me.

_'You've got Art with Kai. You can see if he talks to you.'_

I snorted under my breath. Since being in Russia, Faith, Tala and Kai had become my best friends. Well, maybe not Kai.

_'Right, and I'm still going out with Mikey.'_

By the time I pasted the paper back to Faith, it hit me on what I had put. I looked down at a bracelet on my wrist. Homemade one.

_'Whoes Mikey? A boy? Tell me!'_

I quickly wrote a message, and handed back to Faith. I then grabbed my stuff.

_'Tell ya later.'

* * *

_

I was the first one in the Art room. Looking round, I decided to test Fate and pick any bloody table. Why should I move for a bunch of Jocks? After sitting down, I looked in my bag for my pencil, when I heard a voice. 

"You're early."

I looked up and my dark purple eyes met cold crimson ones. "Oh my god, you do actually talk." I gasped mockingly. Kai glared at me, then he sat next to me.

"So why you sitting next to me? Out of the kindness of your heart?" I asked jokingly. Kai folded his arm across his chest, and snorted under his breath.

"More like out the kindness of Faith's heart. She told me to sit next to you." He huffed. Oh my god, he's taking orders from a girl.

"And you take orders from her?" I laughed, as everyone began to file in.

"No, it's just you're sitting at my table." Kai replied, closing his eyes. What an asshole.

* * *

Did my mother tell the teachers, that I don't like cutting up animals. Little piece of news about me, I am big into animal welfare. So when I saw those cute little frogs, jumping around in their tank, I knew what we had to do. 

"You don't like frogs?" Faith whispered, while the teacher began to explain things.

"It's not that. I just don't wanna cut up those poor cute froggies." I whimpered. They were all looking at me, begging me to let them out.

"Jemma, could you please pick a frog for you and faith." The teacher called, as she ticked our name off the list. I knew it was now or never.

I walked up to the tank, placed my hand on the side, and tipped the tank over. A flood of Frogs fell to the floor, and the little green animals hopped everywhere. The cheerleader screamed and jumped onto tables. Faith had opened a door, which led to a small courtyard. In the courtyard was a pond.

I grabbed a handful, careful that I didn't hurt them, and ran outside to the pond. Faith did the same. "Go on! Get out of here! Be free!" I ordered, grabbing some more frogs. Needless to say, even if the frogs were happy with my effort, the teacher wasn't.

"Jemma! Office now!" The teacher yelled. I shrugged and trailed off to the headmaster's office. Faith soon joined me.

"That's was a blast Jem. Great Prank." she smiled. I didn't return it.

"It wasn't a prank. I only did it, to save those frogs. Cutting them open is just cruel." I replied.

* * *

For once, My dad was home before I was. He really seemed to getting settled in at work. Well, if he likes it here, I'll have to get to use to it. My dad was reaind the paper, and I was drawing. My mother had found out about the frogs and was ranting over the trouble I got into. 

"What on earth made you do it?" she asked, turning to face me. I didn't look up.

"Satan." I remarked. My dad heled back a laugh. I guess he was thankful the paper was right in front of him.

"That's not funny Jemma. Would would you want to save frogs?" my mother replied. I stared hard at her.

"Would you have liked me to bring one home? I'm sure Frank wouldn't mind." I hissed. My mother turned round.

"You still haven't forgiven me, have you?" she sniffed. It's was only an act.

"You tried to sell Frank behind my back! Of course, I haven't forgiven you." I sneered. My dad placed his paper down.

"Now, now girls. Calm down." He ordered. I returned back to my drawing of a rose.

A black rose.

With a scoprion on one of the leaves.


	6. Mikey

"So, whoes Mikey?"

I kept my eyes on the keyboard. "Who?" I asked, hoping to find someway around it. I was in _I.T.C_ with Faith. The teacher, Mr Toshi is a...how sould I put this?

A twat.

"Don't _who_ me. You told me you'd tell me who Mikey is, or was." Faith pushed further. I sighed, and dug into my bag for my phone. On it was a picture of Mikey. I flicked through the different photos, before landing on Him, and I showed faith.

She squealed.

Not a good sign.

"Oh man, he's hot. So, who is he?" she asked again. I returned to my work.

"He's my ex-boyfriend. Emo kid, like me." I replied, smiling a little. I still love him and I'm sure he still loves me. Faith seemed to noticed my smile.

"You still love him don't ya." she smirked. To her surprised, I nodded my head. "But he dumped you. I'd hate his fucking guts." Faith pointed out. I quickly shook my head.

"It's not like that! We both agreed that a long distance relationship would break us, so when I moved to Russian, we promise to stay best friends. Neither of us wanted to end what we had, but it had to be done." I explained.

"Awwww! I wish some boys were like that." Faith smiled. I laughed.

"It takes an Emo to understand an Emo." I replied.

* * *

"You did what!" 

My father shook his head, and I was fuming.

How could she do this to me!

"I'm taking you to see a shrink tonight. We need to sort you out." My mother replied.

"Sort what out! I'm still the same girl, you tried to dress up in pink!" I yelled. My father was rubbing his forehead. I think he was letting me have this row with my mother.

"Are you? Ever since you went out with that Boy, I keep seeing a complete stranger." my mother pointed out. Now she had just cross the line. She knows that I still love Mikey.

"Don't you fucking bring Mikey into this. The reason I changed was because of you!" I shouted. I stormed upstairs, slamming my door shut.

_"Way to go Rachel"_

_"Sean, you know she needs this. She's capable of doing anything bad. I thought you'd understand."_

_"Jemma is not going to the shrink tonight. Next time, yes, but not tonight."_

I reached for my CD player and picked up _Transyvanis 90210: Songs of death, dying and The dead_. I flicked through the third song.

"I hope you hear this, you bitch!" I spat, and turned it up loud. _Wednesday 13_'s song _Bad things_, blasted out, and I switch on my playstation. Frank seemed to notice my upset mood, so I paused my game and took him out of the tank. Someone knocked my door.

"What!" I yelled, turning my music down. It was my dad.

"Squirt, wanna go see a movie?" He asked, as if he was trying to make peace with me. I nodded my head, and placed Frank back in the tank.

"Okay."

"You choose. I'm not good at picking films." My dad smiled. I didn't have to think hard.

"Charlie and the chocolate Factory." I grinned. My dad nodded.

"Just don't drool." He joked. I punched his arm lightly.

"Hey look, I can't help it. It's Johnny Depp, you've gotta drool." I remarked. My dad just laughed.


	7. terrible and harsh truth

"I understand you're an angry person."

Me? Angry? Never!

"How can you tell?" I asked, feeling really bored. It was a tuesday night, and like my dad promised my mom, I was at the shrink.

"Your mother told me. She said, you don't seem to talk to her like your father." The shrink answered. I laughed.

"Well, if my mother would stop trying to sell my scorpion behind my back and trying to make me something I'm not, I might talk to her more." I pointed out. The shrink reached for a piece of paper.

"This is what you wrote, as a slight introduction. _'I was dropped off by an alien spaceship, because my real planet was under attack. I was raised by my human family, and they have tried to keep things normal. I am a commander of an alien army and our weapon is the deadly spork.' _What does that mean?" the woman asked, looking at me.

"My life story." I shrugged.

"Do you think you're making these stories up to gain attention?" The shrink questioned. To gain attention? From Who? I snorted.

"Who would I gain attention from? My dad gives me enough attention, becasue he treats me like a normal human." I snapped back. The shrink began to write down something. I got up.

"Where are you going?" The shrink called.

"This session is over for me. Bye!" I called over my shoulder.

* * *

Okay, so I've had a push with the jocks, now it's time for the cheerleaders. There was five of them. Mariah, Emily, Salima, Mariam and Hillary. I was at my locker, putting some things away, when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I looked over my shoulder to see Mariah. 

"Can I take your picture? I collect natural disasters." she giggled. I turned round to face her.

"I'm surprised you know what a natural disaster is." I shot back. They all stared at me.

"See, what did I tell you." Hillary remarked, arms crossed over her chest. I pointed to myself.

"You were talking about me? Thanks for making **me** the center of **your** world." I smiled, and turned back to my locker.

"Why would we want to make a freak like you center of our world." Emily shot back. I continued to look through my locker.

"Funny, I thought you were. Now, if I throw a stick, would you go fetch it?" I asked, slammed my locker shut and walked away.

"At least we ain't some depressed satan worshipper!" Salima yelled after me. I turned back to face them.

"I may be a satan worshipper, but at least I'm not putting myself in an early grave." I called back. That my friends is something I called, the terrible and harsh truth.


	8. Must be me

It's juts me, right?

Well, if Mikey and my old friends were here, they'd back me up. Okay, I'll explained.

After my run in with the cheerleaders, I sat in my homeroom, with Tala, Faith and Kai. We, as in me, Tala and faith, were talking about something, when the topic took a sudden turn into whether it is hot for boys to kiss other boys.

Of course it's hot! Mikey use to do it all the time!

So here I am, trying to talk Tala and Kai round it, while Faith likes the idea, the more times she hears it.

"It is hot, trust me."

Tala shook his head. "It's gross!" He snapped back. Kai actually said something then.

"Did any of your male friends do it?" He asked, his eyes opened for the first time. I nodded my head.

"Mikey always did it. He would always kiss his best friend goodbye. I kiss my female friends goodbye when I got the chance. What's so wrong with it?" I asked, remembering all the times Mikey kissed Antonio, his best friend.

"Where they drunk?" Tala asked. I shook my head.

"Did they take things further?" Kai asked. I was amazed at this guy. If it was anyone else, they would have been smirking. This guys face was emotionless. Then again, I do kept seeing lust in his eyes.

"No they didn't! Mikey loved me and didn't cheat on me. All my friends were emo, so everyone was comfortable with it. If Faith kissed me now, It would feel completely natural." I added. Tala looked at his girlfriend.

"No! No way Faith! Forget it!" Tala almost yelled, jumping back from his girlfriend. I laughed.

* * *

You'd be surprised to know that Kai was actaully walking with me to art. What a shock. Suddenly something shot past me, sending me into the lockers. "You okay?" Kai asked. I nodded my head. 

"Watch where you're going next time!" I yelled. They didn't here me, or they didn't care.

People like to be late in this school, bucause by the time me and Kai were in the art room, no one was there. I sat by the room, rubbing my arm, which still stung. Kai sat next to me. "You sure you're okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine!" I snapped. Kai didn't seem fazed. He slowly reached to place his hand on my cheek. Next thing I knew Kai was kissing me. I may have not been going out with Mikey at the time, but me kissing Kai wasn't right. I jerked back.

"What?" Kai asked. I stared at him.

"What do you mean _What_? Why the fuck did you just kiss me?" I questioned, edging away from him. Kai had the nerve to shrug.

"Oh that's great! Spur of the moment? I don't like you that way Kai." I muttered.

* * *

I kept cursing Kai under my breath, when Faith and Tala joined me. "Where's Kai?" Tala asked, looking round. 

"I didn't give a fucking toss." I hissed, slamming my locker shut. On it, in big black letters is _Love is the red of therose on your coffin door_. I did that.

"What's he done?" Faith asked, worried about me. I stared at my locker, reading the writing.

"Does Kai always kiss the first girl he sees?" I asked. Faith cursed under her breath and Tala shook his head. Suddenly, someone grabbed the back of my head, and slammed my face against my locker.

When I recovered from being in a daze, which was pretty quick, I spun round to see Kai. Kai had just crossed the line, and I punched him in the eye. He hit the floorhard and I stormed off to my next lesson. Amazingly my nose was not bleeding.


	9. Party and a promise

"The government here sucks."

The teacher looked at me. "How so, Jemma?" he asked. I was drawning random pictures.

"Because Ten percent of the russian government's income comes from the sale of Vodka. That's why." I replied, with a slight snort. No-one said anything. "Then again, Every government in the world is fucked up." I snorted. Faith clapped her hands.

* * *

"Do you still hate Kai?" 

I shook my head. Okay maybe a little. "A little." I replied. I was walking home with Faith and Tala. Kai had gone home at lunch, and we hadn't seen him at all.

"Hey! Tala!"

We all stopped, and turned to see Mariah's brother Lee Chang running towards us. "What you want Lee?" Tala asked. Lee slammed to a stop, and doubled over catching his breath.

"I was going to invite you to my party." Lee replied. Hang on, did I heard Mariah talk about a party?

"Your party? I heard Mariah talking about, I thought it was her party." I replied. Lee straightened up, and shook his head.

"No, it's my party. It's just an excuse for Mariah to invite her friends. Personally I don't really like them much, so I thought I'd invite you guys. You can come, right?" Lee asked. Tala looked at me and Faith. I shrugged.

"I'm in." I muttered. Faith and Tala nodded their heads. Lee smiled, showing off his fangs.

"Great! Oh, if you see Kai, tell him he can come too." he replied and ran off back to his sister. I looked at Faith and Tala.

"Tala, you tell him. I am not going anywhere near him." I stated. Tala nodded his head with a sigh and we continued on our way home.

* * *

"So, is it okay?" 

My dad nodded his head, watching me draw on my bedroom door. "Sure squirt. A chance to meet new people. I think you made the right choice hanging round with Faith." My dad responded.

"How so?" I asked. Damn it, I'm sounding like the teachers!

"You're both as mad as eachother." My dad joked. I pulled a face, before stepping back from my door.

"Where's mom?" I asked, noticing it was quiet. My dad shrugged.

"She said she was going out. Didn't tell me where." he replied. My dad pulled a small package into view.

"Here. This came for you." He said, handing it to me, then going downstairs. I was slightly confused, and walked into my room.

I opened the package and empty the content onto my bed. The first thing that caught my eyes was a silver _Zippo _lighter. My dad use to have one, before he met my mother. She hates the fact I smoke. Picking it up, I noticed some writing on the back.

_Forever yours_

I put the lighter down and picked up a silver ring, with my birth stones on. On the inside was _I promise_. Lastly there was a small letter.

_Jemma, _

_Couldn't stop thinking about you. Wish I could be there with you. I sent you a new lighter and a promise ring. I've got one two. I promise, one day I'll find you again, and we'll be together again._

_Love  
Mikey_

I slipped the ring on and kissed it lightly. I made the same promise.


	10. My new hair

"So what you wearing to the party?"

I drummed my fingers on my desk, waiting for the teacher to walk in my homeroom. I shrugged. "Dunno. I don't have any dresses. Proberly just a pair of tartan trousers, and top. Nothing fancy." I replied. Faith nodded.

"Same here. No point getting dressed up even if it was Mariah's brother would invited us." she muttered, twirled a piece of her hair round her finger.

"Please don't do that. You look like Brittany from Daria." I pointed out. Faith stopped what she was doing really fast.

"Excuse me!"

I looked over my shoulder to see Mariah, in a neo pink cheerleader outfit, (At this point I thought I was going to go blind), with her arms crossed over her chest. "Yeah?" Faith asked.

"I heard you talking about a party. Wouldn't be my party would it?" Mariah asked snottly.

"One, It's not your party. Two, it's Lee's. Three, yes we are, because Lee invited us." Faith smiled. Mariah's hands were on her hips in a flash.

"You freaks can't come! I invited only the popular people!" she almost screeched. I smirked slightly.

"That's okay. More people for me to piss off then." I mocked.

"Besides, it's your brother's fault. He's the one to blame." Faith added. Mariah stormed off muttering, _'When I get my hands on Lee, he's gonna regret invite them freaks!'_

"You know, Mariah reminds me so much of Quinn. If Lee was a girl, he'd be Daria." I yawned. Faith nodded.

"Kind of makes me feel glad, I'm an only child." she muttered. I nodded.

* * *

My dad wasn't home when I got in, but my mother was. I didn't feel like talking to her, so I grabbed some of Frank's food, and went upstairs. After feeding Frank, I sorted through my make-up, looking for some hair dye. My dad brought some for me, saying if I ever wanted a change, then I can go ahead. 

Found it.

Two packets? Oh yeah, I forgot. I couldn't decide on having Silver or light blue streaks, so my dad brought both. I headed towards the bathroom, when something caught my eye.

My parents was open ajar, and sitting on the bed, in plain sight was a clear small plastic bag. Inside was white powder. At first I thought it was something for my dad, reserching a new drug, that would proberly be the new teen craze. I'm not the one for crazes. It means I have to be like everyone else.

I disappeared in bathroom, and didn't come out till dinner time.

* * *

"Honey, dinner!" 

"Be down in a sec!" I hollowed back. I took once last look in the mirror, feeling proud of myself. I ran downstairs. I use to jump down them when I was little, but I stopped that when I almost fell.

I walked into the kitchen, and sat down, waiting for my dinner. My father smiled at my new hair, while My mother stared at me in horror.

"What have you done to your hair!" she asked. I shrugged.

"I put streaks in it. So what."


	11. Secrets

Faith stared at me, as I walked into our homeroom. Tala nudge Kai, but that asshole took one look and grunted. "What the hell did you do?" Faith asked, as the teacher walked in after.

"I have silver and light blue streaks in. What? I think it." I smiled. Faith smiled back. "So you still trying to talk Tala into Kissing another boy?" I joked and Tala paled.

After the bell went for the next lesson, I walked towards my locker, only to get cornor by Michael and his gang. "I Heard you and your freaky friend are going to Lee and Mariah's party." Steven hissed.

"Yep. Lee invited us and Me, Faith, Tala and Kai are going to be there. Like it or lump it." I replied, pulling my Geography book out of my locker. Unseen by the jocks, I slipped my silver lighter in my pocket. I like to have it close now.

"Lee's invition has now been shredded. You're not going." Michael pointed out. I turned round to face him, shutting my locker. I pulled out my trusty Spork.

"Want me to stab you again?" I asked. You could Michael was worried.

"You'll get in trouble again." He muttered. I didn't care.

"It'll be worth it." I smirked. Needless to say, I never did get to stab Michael.

* * *

After school, Faith had come round my house, to sort out what to wear for the party. Didn't take every long, as both of us don't fuss over our looks. Once our outfits were sorted, we decided to go down town. 

"Okay, so what ya wanna do?" I asked, looking round the arcade.

"I think I saw Mortal Kombat 4 over here." Faith informed, before stopping.

"What?" I asked, following her gaze. Standing in an ally, half-hidden from view, was a dark blue haired woman. I felt like I knew her, so I crept closer for a closer look. Faith was right behind me.

I did knew the woman.

It was my own mother. She handed over some money to someone in the ally, then took hold of three small plastic bags with white power in the them. My mind wondered back to the same bag I found on my parents bed. It then hit me.

My father was never in the drugs department. He was in the murder department. I was about to yell at her, but Faith dragged me away.

"How could she do that! Why?" I yelled, kicking a brickwall. I felt like crying. How could she do that to my dad?

"Jem, we have to find out whoes selling the drugs to your mom. Then we can go to the police." Faith added. I nodded.

"Okay. First, whoes seeling that Crap to my mother. Second, we tell my dad." I repeated.

* * *

I was in my room, listening to _Audioslave_ and reading, when my mobile rang. I turned my music down, and picked up the phone. 

"Hello." I greeted.

_'Jemma! It's me, Faith. I found out who the dealer is.'_

I sat up, and looked towards my bedroom door. It was closed. "Who?" I asked quickly.

_'Boris. I asked Tala about him. Kai was taken in by his grandfather when he was four or five. He always called Boris, uncle. Now all you've got to do is tell your dad.'_

I shook my head. "I can't. He's not at home. He won't be till tomorrow, and when he does get back in, I'll be at the party." I replied. I heard Faith curse loudly.


	12. Party

"Is Jemma in?"

"She's upstairs, in her room."

The next thing I heard, was three sets of feet running up the stairs. I was putting on some eye-liner on, when Faith pushed open the door. "Hello!" she grinned.

I turned to look at her, an unimpressed look on my face. Only Faith could tell I was smirking. "What's written on your top?" Tala asked. I turned to face him, so he could see the writing.

_Life,  
Hope,  
Truth,  
Trust,  
Faith,  
Pride,  
Love,  
Lust,  
Pain,  
Hate,  
Lies,  
Kill,  
Laugh,  
Cry,  
Live,  
Die._

I spun round and moved my hair out of the way for Tala to read, the writing on the back. _Good Charlotte Movin' on_. "Cool!" Tala smirked. Kai coughed.

"If we want to get to the party, I suggest we go now." he informed, walking out of my room. I stuck my tougne out.

"Jackass. What crawled up his ass and died?" I asked, placing my eye liner down. Faith shrugged.

"He's always been like that." Tala smiled.

* * *

The party was cool, minus the fact that there were Jocks and cheerleaders crawling the walls. I sat with Faith on the stairs, chatting about anything we could. Kai and Tala had disappeared. No doubt to get drunk. I hate getting drunk because I don't like hang overs. 

"Another drink?" Faith asked, jesting towards my empty glass. I nodded, handing it to my russian friend, then watched her disappear in the crowd. It was't long before someone else joined me.

That somone else was a very drunk Kai.

"You okay?" I asked, watching him sway slightly. He turned to face me, exhaling deeply. Waves of vodka and other beers washed over me. "Oh great, your pissed." I muttered. Suddnely Kai went forward, mashing his lips with mine. I spushed him away, wiping away any trace that Kai had just kissed me.

The Russian, slightly annoyed, took off. I sighed, resting my back against the wall. I wished I hadn't looked up, because right behind me was Michael and Emily, making out. I turned away.

"Not a nice sight huh?"

I smiled at faith, and we went to sit somewhere quiet. However,with so many people around, the only place we could find was the large storage room. We sat on a few boxes, chatting again.

"What did kai want? I saw him walk towards you." Faith asked, taking a slip of her drink.

"A kiss. He was pissed out of his head, so he decided to test his luck." I replied, taking a sip of my own drink. Faith looked at the bottle in her hand, and sighed. I was surprised how quick she had drunk it. With a small mutter of being back soon, Faith left and I was alone.

But not for long.

Kai appeared again. Even more drunk, if that's possible. He tried to talk, but I could understand a word coming out of his mouth. "Kai, go fuck a cheerleader or something. I don't like you that way!" I snapped, moving away from him. Kai just didn't take a hint. It was only when Faith reappeared, he took that hint and took off again.

* * *

I didn't see Kai, until we left. Tala was only slightly drunk, but was sober enough to hepl Kai get home. Me and Faith weren't drunk at all. We found Kai outside puking his guts up. Tala grabbed hold of Kai and helped him get home. Faith and me walked home on our owns, and stopped outside faith's house. 

"See ya tomorrow." I smiled, hugging Faith.She hugged back. We then parted, and I left to my house. When I got in, I almost tripped over a load of boxes.

_"You fucking Bitch! How could you do thisto us?"_

I stopped in my tracks.

_"It was my choice. Not yours!"_

What the hell was going on?


	13. Broken home

What the hell was going on?

I walked into the living room, watching my father and mother row. "Hi Mom, dad! I'm back from the party!" I called cheerilly. My mother turned round, and I knew at that point she was totally out of it.

"Jemma, pack your bags. we're leaving." she ordered. I cocked my head to one side.

"Leaving? Where?" I asked. I thought she was going to say england, but I was wrong.

"Japan. I don't have time, do as your told!" she snapped, but I shook my head.

"What about dad?"

My mother stared at my father. If looks could kill, he'd be six feet under. "Your father isn't coming." she spat. My dad rolled his eyes.

"For god sake Rachel. Jemma, we're breaking up. The marriage is over." My father explained. I went cold, then numb. My mother was leaving us?

"Jemma! Pack your things now, we are leaving!" My mother yelled. I held my ground. If I went with my mother, I would never see Mikey.

"Fuck you." I hissed. I saw my dad trying to hold back a laugh. My mother was fuming.

"What did you say?" she screeched. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"F-U-C-K Y-O-U! Do you understand me now?" I snapped. Before my mother could do anything, I ran to my room, slamming it shut. Frank had noticed that I was happy and ran into a hollow plastic log. I grabbed my _Papa Roach_ ablum and played _Broken home_.

I grabbed my phone and texted Faith, telling her what had happened. I wiped a stray tear and lay on my back. It wasn't long before the front door slammed shut.

I missed Mikey more then ever. Feeling depressed, I pulled a pack of cigarettes out, and lit one up.

It felt good to smoke again.


	14. Give 'Em hell kid

How did my dad find out?

My dad's friend, named Gray stone, noticed my mother when he was on one of his rounds round town. He called my dad, told him everything, so when my dad got back he went off the handle, as I like to say.

Would you believe that my mother kept telling my father is wasn't her, but anyone could tell she was completely off her head. That's when she flipped, and decided to pack.

So here we are, we as me and my dad, with no mother living life on our owns. I grew up really quickly after that, and I kind of got a little more depressed. Oh don't worry, I won't forget my promise to Mikey.

* * *

_Riing! Riiing!_

"Hello." I greeted.

_'Jemma, it's me.'_ I almost dropped my mobile.

"What do you want?" I hissed, clutching the phone tightly. I swear I would broke it.

_'Jem, I'm in England. I decided to go back to my roots. Your father should have never dragged us to Russia.'_ My mother babbled on.

"Get the point!" I snapped.

_'I was wondering if you want to come back to England.'_

"No." I replied.

_'No? But what about Mikey?'_

"I'm not old enough to live on my own, and Mikey isn't old enough either. If It means I have to live with you, I'd pass. Your not my mother anymore, Dad is the only person I have left." I explained, and hung up.

* * *

As soon as I got in school, Faith was hugging me saying how sorry she was. I broke the hug a large fake smile on my face. 

"Don't worry. She's out of our hair, so I don't give a fuck." I smirked. Faith smiled back.

"So what's the plan today?" she asked, as we walked to our lockers.

"I quote My Chemical Romance, _Give 'Em Hell kid_." I giggled. We gave eachother a high five ans set about creating a little trouble.

* * *

_Thanks to everyone who reveiwed! Love ya loads_


End file.
